Hierarchy
by Firefly4000
Summary: This series is under construction and will basically go through the minds of the Cobra hierarchy themselves, first starting with Cobra Commander and continuing on down the line, enjoy all JMartin


King Nothing 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the GI Joe or Cobra people, they are all owned by Marvel, Sunbow and whomever else had a hand in making the cartoon series and the movie, sighs if only I owned Cobra, Commander, Firefly, Slice, Dice, and Serpentor then there'd be hell to pay for Serpy and the others for usurping control of Cobra away from Cobra Commander but alas I don't. I also do not own the lyrics to King Nothing or the song itself – they both belong to Metallica cheers you go guys, make some more cool songs!!

This story: takes place while Cobra Commander and the others are fleeing from the Joes, it goes all the way up to CC's trial. Enjoy and always remember that brownies and other junk food can also make also make good breakfast foods

This story is: dedicated to several people: Spleefie, Rachel1987, Cowboy-Slightly, Sunrose and especially my girlfriend Spleef all of whom have been here for me at one time or another thank you guys, love yas Ohh and Mi Amore? I love you very much Firefly (aka JMartin)

Author's Note: This story has been tweaked in order to keep the lyrics separate from the fic the dedication is also different because times change, thank you to all those who've re-read and reviewed this kisses Spleef deeply

_Wish I May_

_Wish I Might_

_Have this wish tonight_

_Are you Satisfied?_

_Dig for gold_

_Dig for fame_

_You dig to make your name_

"This is madness," Dr Mindbender stated with a snarl as he glared at Cobra Commander, Baroness, the twins and Destro voicing his opinion. "You'll kill us all!" he stated. "Our troops are half frozen!" he growled out.

"You mean my troopsssssss doctor Mindbender, I did create Cobra after all not you!" Cobra Commander shot back as he directed the forces of Cobra onward through the Himalayan Mountains, "and if you don't like it you can get out and walk the ressssssssst of the way!" he threatened in that hissing voice of his.

That seemed to shut Mindbender up, for once he remained quite as did most of the other cobra hierarchy, well save for Tomax and Xamot who were taking full advantage of the situation and Zartan and his Dreadnoks.

"This is my stop," a whispery voice said to Cobra Commander and the true and rightful leader of the terrorist group known as Cobra turned to look at the man in gray and black combat fatigues. "Sorry I can't stay, not that it hasn't been all that great with the all powerful Serpentor ordering me around." The man said with a chuckle as Mindbender and most of the others glared at him.

"I'll sssssssssecond that Firefly" Cobra Commander hissed, "I'll have need of your ssssssssservicccccesssss again ssssssssoon," he stated, sharing a smile with the spy and saboteur known only as Firefly. "The five thoussssssand dollar retainer fee isssssss in your Ssssssswisssssss bank account, it'sssssss an added bonusssssss for accompanying me on thissssss fruitlesssssss misssssssion." He replied with a bitter laugh.

Firefly barked a laugh, "that's not true! If it weren't for you we wouldn't have failed!" Mindbender shouted angrily, "Serpentor is the perfect leader!" He declared haughtily as the STUN drove onward, snow falling all around the half frozen terrorists.

"Umm correct me if I'm wrong but it was Serpentor who planned this attack right?" Firefly shot back, "can't blame Cobra Commander for your precious creation's failures" he said with an arrogant laugh.

Cobra Commander grinned behind his faceplate, leassssssssst ssssssssomeone issssssss sssssstill on my sssssssside he thought darkly as he listened to Firefly point out several times when Serpentor had failed, his grin getting bigger. Only Firefly can make them that mad he mused as the STUN he, Mindbender and Firefly were in zoomed onward.

Destro and the others looked at Firefly coldly. "Your opinion isn't necessary mercenary, nor is it welcome," the Scotsman stated calmly, though Cobra Commander could tell he was anything but calm, Firefly making you facccce reality Desssssssstro? Well good, it wasssssss time you lissssssstened to reasssssson he pondered with a grin.

"Better then yours, 'sides if Serpy had been on his ballgame, he would have hired me and used Cobra Commander as a go between, and not sent in a huge assault force that had no way of getting back to Cobra Island." Firefly reasoned before he pressed a button on a wrist gauntlet of his and a Cobra Claw hang-glider sprung out from his backpack. "I'll be in touch," he said as he winked to Cobra Commander then looked at Destro. "Ohh and Destro? I'll be remembering this little discussion the next time someone other then the Commander here tries to hire me." He said coldly before he jumped off the STUN, and flew off.

"Any other orders Commander?" Baroness asked angrily, glaring at Cobra Commander and the retreating form of Firefly.

It took all of Cobra Commander's willpower to refrain from hauling off and smacking the Baroness, then ripping out her spine. Despite the fact that he had already lost both Baroness and Destro's support he would still need them for his next plan to take over the world.

"'ey Governor wha's this all mean?" The blond Dreadnok Ripper asked him as the forces of Cobra entered one of the mountain passes, and appeared in a cavern with tons of strange plants growing all around them.

"We are ssssssssafe hahahahaha ssssssssafe," Cobra Commander declared with a manical laugh before the Joes attacked, scattering them all. "TAKE REFUGE IN THE GROWTH!!" he ordered as he rushed to a hoard of plants, his troops and the other Cobra leaders doing the same.

It was then that the cobras and the Joes noticed the ground, and several of them disappearing after being pulled out by something big and strong, something with blades on it's arms … Cobra Commander's grin grew bigger as the first of the Cobra-La Guards appeared and began to attack the Joes, Snowjob being the last as a huge bat winged humanoid pulled him out of the Snow-Cat and then apprehended him.

"Bravo, bravo." Cobra Commander said as he clapped then walked towards the large being.

"He knows these people?" Destro demanded as he watched in astonishment, none of the others saying anything.

"You are asssssss impresssssssive assssssss ever," Cobra Commander hissed gleefully before the being struck him, sending him flying back, "you sssssssstruck me?" he demanded in both shock and rage. "Golobulasssssss will have your head for thissssss!" he screamed in rage as he glared at the humanoid.

"It's not his head you should be worrying about," a cool feminine voice said, a voice that Cobra Commander knew all to well, a voice that made his heart break again as he looked up at her.

"Pythona," he hissed in recognition, fear, and pain as he looked up at the woman he had loved long ago. His ex-mate had a wicked smile plastered onto her face, a smile that seemed to say, "my turn darling." A smile that also conveyed that he'd fallen out of favor with Golobulas, and that there wasn't anyone on his side here.

"You will all come with us," she ordered as she directed them to all follow her into deeper into the mountain. With a surge of adrenaline he got up then made for the closest STUN in order to escape the fate that he knew awaited him inside his home of Cobra-La. He almost got the thing started before Nemesis Enforcer grabbed him then removed him forcibly from the STUN.

"What are you gonna' do with ole' Chrome-dome?" the Dreadnok Ripper asked as they watched Nemesis Enforcer take the struggling Cobra Commander and fly off with him.

"You will see," she said with a dark chuckle as she watched Cobra Commander being carried off, a look of disgust and hatred flashing across her face for a moment.

His screams for help could be heard from below as he was flown to the palace of his master Golobulas, and to what he knew would be his doom…

_All the wants you waste_

_All the things you've chased_

The first thing the Cobra-La royal guards did was shove him towards Golobulas who looked anything but pleased as he looked at his servant coldly, yet Cobra Commander knew he was angry. The supreme ruler of the serpent/humanoid race of Cobra-La just looked away as Pythona grinned and Nemesis Enforcer forced him into the giant prison-clam that had now just emerged from the water, with a scream he was forced inside and everything went black all around him…

…He hissed in utter hatred as soon as he heard the voice of Serpentor, and how fondly he spoke of Pythona, HIS PYTHONA he then flinched and shuddered as Golobulas informed Serpentor that he, the supreme ruler of Cobra-La been the one to create him, using a psychic motivator to get Mindbender to do it for him … If that'ssssss true then he'ssssssss planned thissssss long before I sssssssssset foot inssssssside my true home he thought to himself in defeat and abandonment.

His people had abandoned him, just as Pythona had done years before, after their disagreement he thought to himself … His musings being interrupted as he felt the clam emerge from the water and open up.

"-The trial of Cobra Commander!" Golobulas said in that booming voice of his and Cobra Commander tried to look at his master…

"Releasssssse me at oncccce or tassssste my wrath! – I promisssssse I will-" his voice was cut off as the clam silenced him.

"Be silent … or be silenced!" Golobulas ordered as he hovered above his disgraced servant who immediately flinched in fear of the serpent king.

"I am alwaysssssss prepared to lissssssten to reasssssson honored ssssssire," Cobra Commander stammered as he bowed before Golobulas, hating that he had to submit to his master again, when he'd left he had sworn that he would never be subservient to anyone ever again.

"Because Dreadnoks we are civilized!" Golobulas stated as he ended the discussion the Dreadnoks were apparently having, "and a great wrong has been inflicted upon Cobra-La by Cobra Commander," he explained, before he glared at Cobra Commander. "That wrong must be avenged!" he bellowed before he turned back to glare at Cobra Commander for a little bit. "In accordance with our ancient traditions." He bellowed as he floated back to hover over Cobra Commander.

Golobulas then floated over towards his throne and looked up at two large spider webs that were perched right above the symbiotic structure. "Let the web of remembrance tell the tale," he said before the webs glowed and then began to tell the story of Cobra-La and how humankind had first appeared.

Cobra Commander mentally grimaced as the images then changed from his accident in his lab to show his defeats. Sadly enough it didn't show the failures of Serpentor, Destro, Mindbender, the Twins or the Baroness, nor those of Zartan or anyone else, no all it showed were his own.

"You were my hope Cobra Commander and you failed me … miserably!" Golobulas stated as he hovered above Cobra Commander.

"I was betrayed my troops lack courage! It was not my fault!" He shot back, his pleas angering Zartan and others, including Golobulas.

"You failed!" he bellowed angrily.

"NO!!" he screamed, "Your precious creation Serpentor defiled your dreams of conquest!! Destroy him I say!" he shouted as the clam closed with him inside it. "Destroy him I say! Destroy him!" he repeated

_And it all crashes down_

_And you break your crown_

_And you point your finger_

_But there's no one around_

_Just want one thing_

_Just to play the king_

_But the castle crumbled_

_And you've left with just a name_

The clam opened and Cobra Commander stirred only to have Nemesis Enforcer grab him then carry him outside the ice-dome sanctuary of Cobra-La, he let out a muffled cry as Nemesis Enforcer dropped him on the ground and flew over to where both his troops, Serpentor, Golobulas and the others were.

"Behold the cultivation of centuries, the ultimate fruit of hyper-genetic manipulation," Golobulas droned onward, "a weapon no enemy can withstand," he stated arrogantly, and Cobra Commander looked up to see the huge fungicide-trees that he'd worked hard to create over the course of five centuries – before his accident.

"In several hours these magnificent fungicides will mature and launch hundreds of giant pods into orbit, the pods will bare spores and the spores will degenerate every organism they touch, mutating them into primitive, incompetent life-forms" Golobulas stated with evil glee.

"When the pods ripen they will burst," Pythona stated calmly, "and shower the earth with enough spores to reduce the entire human race to the level of mindless beasts." She said as she looked at Cobra Commander in contempt.

Etu Pythona? Cobra Commander thought bitterly, as he watched them all. If Firefly wasssssss here now you would all be nothing more then a memory he mused darkly.

"Only those beneath Cobra-La's Ice-dome will be spared." Golobulas said as the monical on his right eyed glowed for a moment. "But the pods will not ripen in freezing space without energy," Golobulas continued, "that is why I must have-"

"-the Broadcast Energy Transmitter of course!" Serpentor stated in understanding as Cobra Commander got up and glared at Golobulas, tired of listening to a plan that was very laughable in his eyes.

"Fool!!" Cobra Commander snarled angrily as he glared at Golobulas in rage for abandoning him for that … that year old desecration, how he hated Serpentor for both usurping his role as leader of Cobra and for replacing him in Pythona's heart and as Golobulas's favorite. "You haven't got the BET," his anger getting the better of him, "you don't even know where it issssssss." He stated haughtily, "You're plan isssssss laughable!"

"But your punishment will not be!" Golobulas stated angrily as he glared at the Commander.

"Punishment?" he hissed angrily, "what about my trial?" he demanded as he looked up at his master as two of the guards used interlocking sticks to bind his hands so that he couldn't escape.

"It's over," Golobulas said with a growl, "and the verdict is guilty, guilty of the one unforgivable crime … failure!" he said as Nemesis Enforcer walked towards Cobra Commander while carrying a small mutation spore plant that steamed a bit signifying that it was a mature pod plant.

"No! – No! Not the sssssssporessssss!!!" he pleaded. "I'm a ccccccitezzzzen of Cobra-La!" He pleaded as he struggled, "not the sssssssporessssss!" he said – his pleas falling on deaf ears as Nemesis Enforcer grabbed his face and forced him to look at the plant which steamed a bit as some tendrils appeared around the plant as he was forced to look upon the pod which held the spores.

He screamed as the bell shaped plant burst open, the golden dust that was made up of the spores going through the fibers of his uniform, along with the small tiny holes in his mask, before coming into contact with his skin, and as the guards and Nemesis Enforcer stepped back he hissed then ripped open the top part off his uniform and the once blue scaly skin then turned to a sickly green color.

_Where's your crown?_

_King Nothing_

_Where's your crown?_

"O' 'ow bizarre," Zarana commented as she looked upon the now mutating body of Cobra Commander with a bit of revulsion as one of his hands, now having claws on the fingertips fell to the ground limply.

"Nemesis Enforcer, throw this worthless sewage into the abyss of oblivion!" Golobulas ordered as he looked upon Cobra Commander's body with disgust, as Nemesis Enforcer moved to pick up the now limp Cobra Commander.

"No!" Serpentor said before he grinned, "put him in with the Joe prisoners so that they can see the fate which awaits them." He stated cruelly as he chuckled at Cobra Commander's weakened state.

"I like that," Pythona chimed in as her right arm encircled Serpentor's arm, "it's poetic in its simplicity." She stated barely concealing the malice and wicked glee in her voice

"Ehh a trifle melodramatic but instructive," Golobulas replied before he turned to Nemesis Enforcer. "Nemesis Enforcer … take him away," he ordered as he looked down at Cobra Commander's somewhat struggling body in contempt.

The winged humanoid grabbed Cobra Commander and flew off towards the large prison that had been made completely out of bones and webbing … For once Cobra Commander was too tired to fight back, his body ached as the spores that had infested him continued to mutated his body…

_Hard and Cold_

_Bought and Sold_

_A heart as hard as gold_

_Are you satisfied?_

_Wish I may_

_Wish I might_

_You wish your life away_

_Are you pacified?_

Nemesis Enforcer had just dropped him on the ground and then flown back to Golobulas's side, leaving him there at the tender mercies of the Cobra-La Guards who had begun to laugh and snicker as they looked upon his fallen body, he cringed both in pain and heartache.

He was now an outcast to his own people, they hated him and wanted nothing more to do with him, he thought bitterly, his mask concealing the once proud Commander's tears as he was picked up and escorted to the large prison complex which was made entirely out of the bones of an animal and was operated by various small carpet beetles, the same that had been what Serpentor had walked upon when he had arrived.

Another spasm of pain rocked his body as the mutation continued, and the six guards took him to the prison. A carpet beetle was then inserted into a slot and used to open the cell. And instantly chaos erupted as the Joe prisoners attacked the eight guards there and began to make a run for it.

He struggled to stand and groaned and whimpered in pain. "Wait for me," he said before he fell then began to crawl after them, his body feeling like it was on fire with every move and every breath he took. Hoping, yes hoping to escape the hell he'd been placed in, hoping to get help from anyone even if it was from members of the GI Joe team.

"This way out – Yo JOE!!" The Joe ninja Quickkick shouted to his comrades who ran after him, none of them aware of the impending danger that lay before them.

He had almost given up hope until he saw the Joe named Roadblock who was being dragged down by about two to three guards as Roadblock threw the last of them he started to leave.

"Sssssssstop," he ordered, "it'ssssssssss a trap!" he hissed before Roadblock grabbed him by the neck and hauled him off the ground.

"Git outta mah face!" Roadblock snarled as he looked at the body of Cobra Commander

"No look!" the Commander ordered and as Roadblock did so all hell brook loose, his friends quickly becoming ensnared in the vines of the carnal-trees that had been planted centuries ago.

"Mah buddies" Roadblock said as he watched in horror before he turned to go, only to have Cobra Commander grab his left arm.

"There'sssssssss nothing you can do to sssssssave them," he hissed as the Joe growled then began to choke him with one hand. "Wait," he pleaded, "I know another way out of Cobra-La, you can sssssssave yoursssself and fight again." He pointed out as he tried to get Roadblock to stop choking him, and keep them both from getting discovered by the forces of Cobra-La

"So what's your fee, snakes don't give for free." Roadblock said as he looked down upon Cobra Commander, the latter although being paranoid understanding why the Joe couldn't trust him.

"Take me with you!" he pleaded before they both ducked as four Cobra-La guards ran past them towards the carnal-trees.

Roadblock watched the guards then turned back to Cobra Commander. "We gotta bargain, but play it straight or there's no doubt I turn your eyeballs inside out." He threatened as Cobra Commander nodded.

_All the things you waste_

_All the wants you've chased_

_And it all crashes down_

_And you break your crown_

_And you point your finger_

_But there's no one around_

"Thissssssss way," he rasped and since he couldn't walk Roadblock began to half-carry him, as if he, Cobra Commander was a wounded comrade, not the former leader of a terrorist organization bent on power, and most certainty not one of the nobles who wanted to enslave all of human-kind.

He hissed as he fell over and Roadblock looked down at him in concern. "Can ya stand?" he asked the Commander who shook his head, with a solemn nod he began to carry Cobra Commander who felt the mutation accelerating bit by bit.

At one point he blinked as he heard a soaring-whooshing sound coming towards them both, almost as if someone was flying towards them just before he heard a snap-hiss and realized who was on their trail … instantly he panicked and told Roadblock to run but it was no use as Nemesis Enforcer got in front of them both.

"Don't look!" he ordered just before the bat-winged giant hurled some sight-powder into Roadblock's eyes and he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Ahhhh my eyes!" Roadblock shouted as he started to go blind, the last thing he saw was Nemesis Enforcer's right fist coming towards him, quickly the Joe side-stepped the attack, grabbed the creature's arm, shoved him aside then elbowed him in the back, knocking him down before he fell to the ground crawling as he felt along the path. "I can't see!" he said

"I'll be your eyesssssss," Cobra Commander shouted, as his right hand latched onto Roadblock's who then picked him up, and began to carry him again. "Run!" He ordered the Joe who began to run, both of them hearing the enraged roars of Nemesis Enforcer who got up and began to fly after them.

"Not that way!" Cobra Commander ordered and Roadblock stopped, "uhhh to the left" he hissed, "now sssssstraight ahead." He commanded as they both ran then fell from the ledge into the river, both of them screaming as they fell into the river below.

Nemesis Enforcer soared around the river searching for them both before he gave up then flew back to his master…

_Just want one thing_

_Just to play the king_

_But the castle crumbled_

_And you've left with just your name_

_Where's your crown?_

_King Nothing_

_Where's your crown?_

He was surprised that Roadblock was keeping his promise as he pulled him out of the water in order to breathe; his mask was starting to fall off, which he realized grimly signaled that his face had started to lose it's basic humanoid form.

"Ussssssselesssssss all ussssssselesssssss," he hissed in pain as they both coughed and took in deep breaths of air.

"Come on snap outta it," Roadblock said as he tried to help take Cobra Commander's mind off of his condition. "Neither of us'll make it if you dun you hang together." He insisted as he tried to pull them both onto the surface of some rocks, all while trying to snap Cobra Commander out of his rant.

"I wasssssss oncccccce a man, a man." He rasped, as he tried to hold onto his sanity, which was gradually slipping away thanks to the mutation spores as his mask slowly came loose and fell off his battered and destroyed uniform.

Roadblock growled, "I can't see but that doesn't mean – 'ey this is your faceplate." The Joe said as he picked up Cobra Commander facemask then examined it with his fingers.

"Wassssss my masssssssk," he hissed as he noticed how destroyed his body had become by the mutation. "Jussssssst asssssss I wassssss onccccce a man," he said as his now forked tongue (which had once been round like a human being's) flickered in and out like a snake's, another painful reminder that I wassssss oncccccce a man he thought darkly.

There argument was interrupted by the sound of several of the pod plants bursting forward from their trees and beginning their journey into outer space.

"I dunn like that crazy sound – tell me dude what's going down?" Roadblock growled as he grabbed Cobra Commander in order to get a straight answer from the slowly mutating commander.

Blinking back to the present Cobra Commander nodded somewhat in relief. "The beginning of the end of human cccccccivilizzzzzzzation unlessssss you warn GI Joe in time," he said simply as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Then le's move it!" Roadblock said as he got up then picked Cobra Commander up and began to carry him as he walked along the shore and towards a cavern.

"Sssssssstraight ahead," he told Roadblock, "a-a-a mountain path, that'sssssss it fassssssster fasssssster!" he demanded

Roadblock growled as he followed the Commander's every order, they both knew that Cobra Commander was the only one who knew how to get out of here and the only one who could help him warn the Joes and save his friends, so he continued to walk as Cobra Commander lead him out of Cobra-La and into the Himalayan Mountain range…

_I wish I may_

_I wish I might_

_Have this wish I wish tonight_

_I want the star_

_I want it now_

_I want it all and I don't care how _

_Careful what you wish_

_Careful what you say_

_Careful what you wish_

_You may regret it_

His mutation continued to flare, his mind going even more as he directed Roadblock out of the cavern and into the mountains, the snow was pouring all around them.

The first things to go were his legs, he reflected on how he'd taken the ability to walk, run and jump for granted, then the tail formed, as did the hood. All the while his mind began to loose it's sentience, bit by bit, piece by piece he began to loose his reasoning and the thoughts of the snakes began to take hold.

Ohh he tried to resist, but it was a battle that he continued to loose. The mutation a being had said was unstoppable, who that being was or what importance he had been to Cobra Commander, the fallen ex-noble could not remember.

"Ussssssselesssssss all usssssselesssss, I wassssss a man – a man yesssss ohh yesssss." He hissed as his tongue flickered in and out, his hood spread as he coiled around Roadblock in order to warm up, his body temperature dropping. "I wasssssss a man yesssss ohhh yessss I wassssss a man," he continued to hiss as Roadblock tripped then fell. "I wassssss a man," he hissed before Roadblock grabbed him by the throat.

"Stop saying that ya hear your making me crazy!" Roadblock ordered angrily as he tried to snap Cobra Commander out of his descent into his serpent-mindset.

"Wassssss a man – men may rule but ssssssssperentssssss never – wassssss a man." He hissed

"Your going snake-house man ya gotta resist." He said to Cobra Commander.

"Wassssss oncccccce a man!" he hissed as he began to strangle Roadblock, his mind dimming more so as he did, his now tiny arms grabbing onto Roadblock's head

"Stop strangling me!" Roadblock demanded as he fought back, both of them still fighting not even aware that they were falling into a ravine until they slammed into the tire of a Snowcat and Cobra Commander slithered away from him.

"Hey there he is!" a voice said as the Joes Lifeline, Iceberg and Flint ran over to him.

"Some rescue party we turned out to be – Roadblock found us!" Iceberg stated with a laugh.

"Who is it?" Roadblock said as he shoved the other Joes away from himself, "I don't need to see clear to fracture your rears." He threatened before Lifeline place a hand on his right shoulder.

"Easy Roadblock your with friends." Lifeline said

"Lifeline?" Roadblock asked before he grinned and hugged his friends. "Lifeline," he said as he laughed merrily.

Friendsssssssss? Cobra Commander mused, his mind reverting back upon hearing those words. "All of mine have abandoned me ssssssssave for Firefly and Ssssssssssebasssssssstian." He thought bitterly as he slithered under the Snowcat in order to warm up. "Or were they my friendsssssssss to begin with? He pondered darkly, even my mate and my people have forsssssssaken me, he thought to himself.

_Careful what you wish_

_You just might get it_

"Hey man, you gonna git from under there?" Roadblock asked him as Lifeline directed him to where Cobra Commander was, "'cause my friend here-" he started to say before Cobra Commander interrupted him.

"Wasssssss oncccccce a man." He said as another spasm of pain shot through his body. "Wasssssss oncccccce a man," he hissed again as Roadblock sighed.

"Ya sure dude?" he asked again, "cause it ain't right dat ya got stuck with dat tude."

He blinked again as he shook himself out of it again then nodded. "No it issssssssn't – my entire raccccccce abandoning me, for that – that – that genetic abomination." He hissed, "I wasssssss a man ohh yesssss – you musssssssst tell them about the podsssssss up there in sssssssssspaccccccce," he hissed and his mind began to shrink from both the pain and the fight. He was tired. Tired of fighting for something that some part of his mind knew was inevitable.

"Ssssssssperentssssss never rule," he hissed again before he slithered out from under the Snowcat and began to hiss and cry out in pain from the mutation.

Roadblock sighed then turned and walked over to Flint, just in time for the GPS imaging system to come online and for both him and Cobra Commander to hear Falcon's voice.

"Flint! Roadblock!" he said as he smiled a bit, obviously happy to see his teammates, "Hawk's leading a strike force to Serpentor's home base – a place called Cobra-La." He said proudly.

"Path me through we've got to warn him," Flint ordered.

"Warn him? About what?" Falcon asked

"Plants man – the kind dat gobble you up." He said with a grimace, one that Cobra Commander shared, knowing what was in store for the Joes who were heading right into the trap that the carnal-trees provided.

_Then it all crashes down_

_And you break your crown_

_And you point your finger_

_But there's no one around_

He hissed as he fought for control, he'd nearly bitten one of the Joes when the man had tried to get him out from under the Snowcat. Every so often his body was racked with pain as his arms shrank just a bit more.

He struggled hard to regain control long enough to listen to anything that would take his mind off the pain. He heard how the GI Joe leader Hawk had lead a strike team into Cobra-La only to be captured, he screamed mentally in frustration. His mind was racked with pain, and was going very slowly.

Flint had picked him up then rushed over to the communications system. "Look at Cobra Commander," he said grimly as Cobra Commander struggled in pain repeating that he had once been a man over and over again, "those orbiting pods contain degenerative spores and if the BET isn't shut down the pods will open and release enough spores to mutate every man, woman, and child on earth."

Flint then placed him on the ground as the transmission ended and he slithered over towards a tent.

"I think your vision can be restored," Lifeline said to Roadblock, before he sighed sadly. "But there's nothing I can do for the snake – the mutation process is irreversible." He said with a touch of bitterness.

"Wasssssss a man," Cobra Commander hissed, his hood flaring. His snake like eyes twitching repeatedly as he fell to the ground.

"I hear something," Roadblock said, "and now I can see it coming in." He said as a Tomahawk with the Rawhides, Falcon, Jinx, Big Lob, Tunnelrat, Chuckles, Law and Order landed on the ground.

His body was convulsion as he also heard the roar of the Tomahawk and saw it landing, more humans getting out, he slithered away from the others and jolted back and forth between his sentience and the mental effects of his transformation, pain racked his entire body as he tried to resist.

"Never thought I'd be glad to see your face Falcon," Flint said as he nodded in approval to the other Joe.

"Thanks Flint," Falcon said before he turned to Roadblock, "now Roadblock how are we going to get in?" he asked the now fully recovered Roadblock.

"Cobra Commander is the only one that knows how to get in," he replied as all eyes fell on the mostly mutated Commander who continued to try and fight the mutation, somehow he knew that it was all up to him now…

_And it all crashes down_

_And you break your crown_

_And you point your finger_

_But there's no one around_

They'd reached the outer layer of the passage that Cobra Commander had told them about, albeit with him hissing about how he had once been a man. His arms completely vanishing into his body as the mutation began to win out.

"Which way now man?" Roadblock asked him, as he slithered off his body, "you hear me man?" he asked Cobra Commander who slithered away, something calling to him.

"Forget it," Falcon said sadly, "he's completely turned into a snake." He stated, none of them seeing the man in gray and black combat fatigues, none of them noticing that Cobra Commander had crawled over to him.

"Now how do we get in?" Flint asked the other Joes before Tunnelrat found a back way in and they left.

"Fire-firefl-firefly?" Cobra Commander hissed as he groaned in pain, as he looked up at the face of his most trusted employee.

Firefly nodded slowly, "ja I's me mein furher." Firefly said in a Northern German voice as he looked down at Cobra Commander, "I'm sorry for not being here to help out Commander." He said softly as he looked at the Commander with respect.

"I'd forgive you but it wassssssssn't your fault – wasssssss onccccce a man." He hissed before he shook his head and Firefly directed him to the secret entrance that they both knew about and watched as the Joes freed their comrades and began to attack the others. "I'll have need of your ssssssssservicccccesssss ssssssoon," he said as he slithered after the Joes.

Firefly nodded as he watched, the man he'd come to respect as he left, the only sentient that he truly respected and cared for slither off to try and strike back at Golobulas, and Serpentor…

_Just want one thing_

_Just to play the king_

_But the castle crumbled_

_And you've left with just a name_

_Where's your crown?_

_King Nothing_

_Just want one thing_

_Just to play the king_

_But the castle crumbled_

_And you've left with just a name_

The cobra who was once a proud member of Cobra-La slithered along following the Joes, attacking a few of the beetles that attacked him he slithered after Falcon, Slaughter, Hawk and Jinx. His mind was destabilizing at a faster rate, but still he knew that he was still a man, even if his mind was going.

As he slithered up a tree after the Joes he took a detour, slipping through a small hole that led him to some rocks. Already he could hear the battle that was taking place around him.

He hissed angrily as he heard a voice that brought nothing but hatred and contempt from him. "Your breath seals your lungs, your eyes dim your-"

"Wasssssss a man – yessssssssss." He said as he emerged from the rocks regally, his hood spreading as he slithered towards Falcon and the serpent that brought him back a bit, the green serpent was wrapped around Falcon's neck.

"Cobra Commander! No!" Serpentor exclaimed in shock as Cobra Commander attacked his snake, both of them biting the other, locked in a struggle for dominance. The rival snake biting into his flesh, but still he wouldn't let go, Serpentor's voice had triggered his hatred and the snake in front of him was for the moment his rival.

He continued to bite harder, venom glands that had formed injecting their venom into the other serpent repeatedly, the poison from the other snake not having any effect on him as they both tried to strangle the other. Gradually the green snake's breathing grew weaker as the massive venom took hold and then it collapsed dead.

The Cobra hissed in triumph, not knowing why he had done so, yet feeling an odd sense of triumph as he slowly began to eat the other snake. He was the king of the snakes and he would rule always…

_Where's your crown?_

_King nothing_

_Nothing ohh your just nothing_

_Where's your crown?_

_King Nothing_

_Nothing, absolutely nothing_

_Off to play the king_


End file.
